Idiots
by ShinHeeHyo
Summary: Toute cette stupide histoire avait commencé un beau jour d'été. Enfin, une belle soirée d'été.


**A/N** : **Dites, vous connaissez Toradora! ? J'ai commencé aujourd'hui, j'aimmmmme Taiga, elle est trop cute comme fille ! Et quand je pense que c'est celle qui double Happy qui fait sa voix... Mais ça se reconnaît rapidement ! Oh, et juste un truc : j'suis tombée sous le charme de Ryuuji. Oui, oui, encore un. Mais j'y peux rien si les gars sont graaave beaux ! Anyway, Fairy Tail est une œuvre de Hiro Mashima, seulement l'idée de cet OS provient de moi, l'univers appartient entièrement à Mashima-sama.**

_**En italique : les pensées de Lucy.**_

* * *

Toute cette stupide histoire avait commencé un beau jour d'été. Enfin, plutôt belle soirée, puisqu'il était presque minuit lorsque tout cela s'était produit. Lucy était rentrée dans son appartement après une soirée avec ses amis à la guilde. Elle avait passé un merveilleux moment, et c'était avec le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'elle avait regagné son logement près de la rivière. Alors qu'elle avait posé ses affaires sur son bureau, elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se changer, alors elle se déshabilla près de son lit. Elle retira son haut, sa jupe, sans — heureusement — enlever ses sous-vêtements. Il faisait trop chaud pour qu'elle daigne mettre un pyjama pour aller se coucher. D'un pas pressé, elle leva la couverture de son lit, afin de se glisser dedans et... Bien entendu, monsieur le Dragon Slayer se trouvait dedans, à dormir comme un loir, le sourire aux lèvres, mains en-dessous l'oreiller de Lucy. Même si le voir là, endormi dans **son **lit ne l'avait pas enchantée en premier lieu, elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence : elle aimait que Natsu vienne squatter son appartement. Elle ne le niait pas du tout, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle concentra son regard sur son visage, similaire à celui d'un enfant rêvant tout en tenant sa peluche préférée dans ses bras, et posa une main sur la joue du mage aux cheveux roses et la caressa doucement.

"Il est vraiment trop mignon", déclara-t-elle en riant discrètement.

Mais ses yeux, brusquement, se dirigèrent autre part : ses lèvres. Elle voulait tellement l'embrasser maintenant ! De toutes façons, ça ne ferait rien, Natsu dormait et une fois endormi, rien ne pouvait le réveiller, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre ! Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, oubliant le fait qu'elle soit en petite tenue, et rapprocha son visage du sien.

"Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas nette, comme fille", fit une petite voix près du lit.

Elle stoppa son action, et aperçut Happy, le chat bleu de Natsu près de la fenêtre. Les joues de Lucy virèrent au rouge tomate. Happy se cachait la bouche avec sa patte en se retenant de rire à vive voix. Résumé de la situation : Lucy en sous-vêtements, Natsu endormi et Lucy qui avait essayé de l'embrasser. Si Happy en parlait au reste de la guilde, elle était une femme condamnée ! Elle hurla dans l'appartement, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle puisse réveiller Natsu — ce qu'elle finit finalement par faire. Natsu se frotta les yeux, réajustant son écharpe autour de son cou et bailla bruyamment, avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

"...Eh ? Luce ?", lâcha Natsu, surpris de voir son amie dans cette tenue.

La mage céleste cria de plus belle et, pour son plaisir, Happy lui décrivit la scène qui venait de se produire selon son point de vue.

"Elle s'est déshabillée, s'est jetée sur toi et à tenté de t'embrasser. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était bizarre. Elle t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ~"

Lucy ouvrit sa fenêtre et jeta Happy dehors.

"Toi, dégages !", hurla-t-elle à Natsu en lui faisant montrer la porte du doigt.

Mais si seulement il n'y avait eu que cette histoire-là...

* * *

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la guilde. Lucy n'arrivait plus à regarder Natsu dans les yeux sans que les événements de la veille ne repassent pas dans sa mémoire. _Oh non, ce n'est pas bon, à ce rythme-là, les autres vont se douter de quelque chose. _Heureusement pour elle, Natsu n'avait pas l'air si différent que ça. Elle posa son coude sur le bar et regarda Gajeel et Levy discuter et rire ensemble, près du tableau des missions. C'était si simple pour eux, ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux. Et dire qu'au début, à l'époque où il ne faisait pas partie de la guilde, Gajeel avait humilié Levy ainsi que ses deux fidèles amis, Jet et Droy... Cela datait d'un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle essaya de se retourner pour regarder ce que faisait Natsu, s'il la regardait, mais en se retournant, elle sentit le regard de Happy. Elle se retourna automatiquement, rougissant. Mirajane prit un verre dans sa main et regarda son amie, qui paraissait totalement déboussolée.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Lucy ?", demanda-t-elle, en souriant, comme à son habitude.

"Je suis en colère contre Happy...", chuchota-t-elle.

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié !", s'exclama la mage aux cheveux blancs.

Elle tapa du pied et toute la guilde la regarda.

"Hé, les amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Il paraît que Lucy et Natsu ont essayé de conclure la nuit dernière !"

...Avait-elle dit le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Lucy sentit ses jambes trembler, son sang se glacer, ses joues rougir... Et un sentiment mêlant honte et colère envers Happy et Mirajane la gagna. _Cette enflure de chat... Maudit soit-il ! _Evidemment, comment attendu de la guilde, ils se sont tous précipités sur les deux cibles en question, en les interrogeant d : "comment c'était ?", "c'est qui qui a fait le premier pas ?", "comment elle embrasse ?" ... Énervé, Natsu attrapa Macao par le col de sa veste et le balança Gray, qui était à côté de Lucy, puis se leva pour sortir de la guilde, laissant Happy sur la table, déçu par la réaction de son ami. Lucy, ayant assisté à la scène, fut estomaquée, et quitta la pièce en courant. Peut-être que c'était une bonne occasion pour se déclarer...

* * *

Mais en sortant de la guilde, elle remarqua rapidement que Natsu avait vraiment disparu. Elle leva sa tête et regarda les nuages. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire...? _Et au même instant, comme par magie, elle crut savoir où son ami se trouvait. Elle se mit à courir, le plus rapidement que possible et se dirigea vers son logement. Effectivement, son ami attendait devant sa porte, mains dans les poches. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle regarda qu'il ne s'était pas infiltré tel un voleur dans son appartement. Il l'avait attendue, tout ce temps ?

"Yo, Luce !", s'exclama-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

Elle reprit calmement son souffle et soupira.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir", parvint-elle enfin à dire.

"Ah ça ? Bahh, c'est rien !", répondit-il, souriant.

_Hein ? Bah, pourquoi il s'est énervé, alors... _. Il se retourna et regarda la rivière. L'eau ne bougeait absolument pas. Puis il concentra son regard sur le soleil couchant.

"Dis, si tu devais faire ta déclaration à quelqu'un, comment t'y prendrais-tu ?"

Lucy, stupéfaite par sa question — surtout une telle question, venant de lui — ne put tourner son regard de sa silhouette. Il se mêlait parfaitement au magnifique paysage. Peut-être qu'elle avait cette impression à cause de son nom. Natsu. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pensé à seulement lui dire "Je t'aime", mais peut-être qu'il y avait un autre moyen de se confesser. Un moyen plus original. Elle s'avança, sans trop s'approcher de son ami, par peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera plus tard. Plus loin, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Gray, Erza, Happy et Lisanna l'avait suivie. Ils contemplaient la scène, se tenant debout, même pas cachés, en plein milieu de la rue.

"Je... Je lui dirais que ma vie lui appartient", commença Lucy, hésitante. "Je lui dirai quelque chose du genre 'Je suis à toi', je pense"

Silence. Les jambes de Lucy commencèrent à trembler de nouveau. _Oh non... _Et là, à travers le reflet de l'eau et le soleil se couchant, Natsu tourna son visage, sourire aux lèvres, mains dans ses poches, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis à toi, Lucy"

Le cœur de Lucy ne fit qu'un bond. Gray et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement pour le couple qui est en train de se former. Lucy, ne sachant que dire, resta là, sur la route, mains devant la bouche, tremblant. Natsu... l'aimait ? Mais... non, c'était impossible. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et cacha son sourire en baissant ses yeux et regardant ses pieds.

"T'es vraiment un idiot, Natsu"

Elle finit par tourner les talons en se dirigeant vers la guilde. Mais elle stoppa sa marche et se retourna pour le regarder en riant.

"Mais je suppose que ça fait de moi une idiote aussi !", s'exclama-t-elle.

D'abord surpris, Natsu leva les bras au ciel et ria tout seul. Lucy reprit sa marche, et se fut là alors que Gray, Happy et les autres décidèrent à se cacher. Natsu s'activa et courut vers Lucy en l'attrapant par la taille et l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lucy se mit à rougit violemment, tandis que Natsu avait toujours son regard d'enfant, le sourire constant ancré sur ses lèvres. _Bon sang, c'est vraiment un idiot_.


End file.
